


silently written love poem.

by LilaacStars



Series: scribbles, unfinished, drafts, and other things. [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love Confessions, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaacStars/pseuds/LilaacStars
Summary: "If Adrien could find a way to change it, and fall in love with her, he would. He wouldn’t hesitate, he would jump into the deep ocean and soak himself with all the love in the world only to give it back to her. But… there was someone else.If he could only find a way to fall out of love with his lovely partner, then maybe things would be different.It had been eight years and he was still head over heels for her."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: scribbles, unfinished, drafts, and other things. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192837
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	silently written love poem.

**Author's Note:**

> this is another story i have sitting around  
> i wanted to make it a one shot but tbh it might work better as chapters so here it is  
> another fic in which i can make things angsty!!
> 
> EDIT : THIS FIC WILL NOT BE CONTINUED.

**one.**

Luka sat in front of him as he placed a mug on the table. Adrien reached for it and took a long sip before listening to his friend. 

“You’re not subtle.”

“I’m aware,” Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a long and tired sigh, “I can’t control it, if I could, I would.”

“I’m sure you can, or at least  _ pretend _ that you can.”   
“It’s been so long since I had to hide my true feelings that I forgot how to do it. I show my emotions so easily, and... and this situation… it makes me sad, so terribly sad.”

“How do you think  _ she _ feels?”

Adrien winced. 

“I… I just don’t…

“Don’t?”

“I don’t understand why we can’t keep being friends.”

“Give her time, Adrien,” Luka rubbed his forehead, dissipating the frown, “She is adjusting, she is… she is trying to get herself together. Marinette always knew that there was a chance that you wouldn’t like her back but in the late years she hoped you  _ would _ love her. More than ever. We all thought you _ did _ love her and encouraged her because we blindly believed it. We made her blind too.”

“I  _ do _ love her.”

“Not in the way she loves you.”

That was the problem. 

If Adrien could find a way to change it and fall in love with her, he would. He wouldn’t hesitate, he would jump into the deep ocean and soak himself with all the love in the world only to give it back to her. But… there was someone else. 

If he could only find a way to fall out of love with his lovely partner, then maybe things would be different. 

It had been eight years and he was still head over heels for her. 

He liked Marinette, he liked her so much that he was sure he was about to cross the line that would allow them to be together. But he wasn’t quite there, and if he was going to love Marinette, he was not going to do it partly.

It was all or nothing with him. 

And he just couldn’t give his all. 

“I want to fix this quickly,” Adrien grumbled.

“You can’t. Love it’s all about timing, falling  _ in _ as well as falling  _ out _ of it, and each of us have our own time. You’ll have to let it flow, Adrien.”

“I can’t! She can’t even say hello to me! Every time I approach she runs away!”

“Give her time,” Luka put a cup of hot chocolate in front of him.

“I didn’t order another,” Adrien whispered, too tired to complain about his never-ending advice. 

“On the house. You need some warmness to adjust to the idea that you’ll have to wait. Marinette  _ will _ return to you, I promise, but try to see things from her perspective and-

“ _ I’ve been rejected _ . The girl I’ve been in love with for, like, all my life, rejected me and we are still friends.” Yeah, he had been a bit childish about it in one or two occasions…. maybe more, but he never stopped greeting her, talking to her, he never ran away. “It’s hard, I understand but… moving on it’s a choice. I dated Kagami after that and we were really happy, I mean we broke up, but my point is--

Luka hit the bar strongly with a mug. It was surprising it didn’t break. 

“Well everyone reacts different,” Luka shrugged, the hostility on his eyes slowly disappeared, “I was in love with Marinette for the longest time, it was hard for me to know that she was in love with you and I considered walking away a thousand times, but I didn’t. It hurt me, I was stupid but I couldn’t see it there. But time has passed and I healed and now I’m able to see things I didn’t before.”

Adrien’s head bobbed as he let out a frustrated sound. 

“I’m so sorry about that. You two could make a wonderful couple and I blew it.”

“You did nothing. Marinette made her choice, it wasn’t me, it hurt, I moved on. All on its  _ own time _ .”

“I’m gonna take the clock above you and crush it over your head if you dare to give me that advice again.”

“But  _ what _ else can I say?” Luka said in the middle of a chuckle, “It sounds lame and it is frustrating but it’s the only solution right now.”

“I’m not patient,” Adrien huffed and took a sip of his drink. “ _ I miss her _ .”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Maybe if I had reacted better.”

“You reacted the best you could, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I told her I was sorry that I couldn’t love her back, that my heart belonged to someone else. If it didn’t, it would probably belong to her. I pretty much took her heart, squeezed it, threw it, and then smashed it with a hammer.”

“You were honest, Adrien. Marinette appreciates honesty over anything else.”   
“I pretty much told her that she wasn’t good enough, or not as good as the other girl. Which is not the case! It’s just... love sucks! 

“Indeed it does. Now, I don’t want to be mean but your gloomy aura is scaring the clients, so you better change your attitude, go do your homework on the back, or you tell me a funny anecdote of your week. It’ll help my business  _ and _ you.”

Adrien sighed. 

“I won three matches out of five against Kagami today.”   
“Oh! That’s good news! See? not everything is so bad.”

Maybe it wasn’t, but it felt like it. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> this first chapter is short and idk if that's gonna be theme during this fic but... idk i don't think they're gonna be that long too... but i also have said that multiple times in other fics so yeah who knows!  
> xx


End file.
